How to Pass the Time
by Marcus Clure
Summary: Nate's mom leaves the house to run some errands in town. Nate is left behind to sign a delivery for her coming later. Nate is practically left with not much to do, until Katie calls him up and comes over to hang out with him. But Katie has some special plans for this hangout, and it's gonna get steamy in Nate's room. Rated M for mature content.


**Author's Note: Hello again! Sorry about this horrible delay. I've been so busy with work and stuff. And my YouTube channel was going through some hardships, so I had to deal with that. But anyway, I have returned with another Yo-Kai Watch fanfic. Warning: This is an M rated one-shot. If you are a minor, don't read. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was a nice summer day in Springdale. Nate Adams is now 15 years old, much taller and looks a bit more mature, but still with the average look, and is through his first year of high school. He is free to do whatever he wants for the summer whenever his schedule is not so busy. Today, he is just relaxing on his bed. His yo-kai cat companion Jibanyan was being lazy as usual, and his yo-kai butler Whisper was just looking at him with a somewhat disappointed look on his face.

"Look Nate, I know it's summer, but…." Whisper started, "Shouldn't you be thinking about work right now? You work today, right?"

"No Whisper, I have the day off." Nate replied. "Besides, work was a killer yesterday. I know I'm doing this for the money, but I need a little time to relax every once in a while."

"He does have a point, you know." Jibanyan chimed in. Whisper sighed.

"Nate," Nate's mom Lily suddenly called from downstairs.

"Yes Mom?" Nate called back.

"I'm going out to run some errands. I'll be gone for about a half hour." Lily replied. "And please don't leave the house. I'm expecting an important delivery. And you remember what happened the LAST two times, right?" Nate was surprised that she remembered those times. They were like 3 or 4 years ago. "If you do that one more time…"

"Don't worry, Mom." Nate quickly said. "I'll stay here. I'm not even planning to go out today anyway."

"Ok then. See you later." His mom replied and then walked out the door. Nate just lied on his bed feeling relaxed. But he wasn't gonna spend the whole day relaxing. Time may fly, but not fast enough if you're just doing nothing all day. Nate needed something to pass the time. But what? That was when his cell phone started ringing. Jolted by the sudden loud ringing, Nate quickly sat up, pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and looked at the Caller ID to see who it was. He gasped. It was Katie Forester, his childhood friend and longtime crush. He quickly answered the call.

"Katie?!" Nate answered.

"Hi Nate." Katie replied.

"Hi." Nate replied back. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me today." Katie suggested. This made Nate blush a deep shade of red. Katie, the one girl he loved, asked him to hang out with her. But he shook the mushy thoughts out of his head. This was probably gonna be just a friendly hangout, nothing too special about it. Right?

"Gee Katie, I would love to." Nate quickly replied without thinking.

"Great!" Katie exclaimed happily. "Shall we meet at my house?" Nate was about to say yes, but then he remembered what his mom had said.

"Oh I'm sorry, Katie…" Nate answered sadly. "I have to stay home and wait for my mom's delivery. She left to run some errands and…"

"Ok then." Katie interrupted. She was obviously not willing to wait for Nate's mom to return home. "I'll just come over to YOUR house then." Nate was surprised by this. But he really wanted to hang out with Katie so he allowed her to come over.

"GREAT!" Katie exclaimed. "See you soon." And she hung up. Nate was so excited. He was going to spend time with the girl of his dreams! And what a way to pass the time too! He quickly got tidied up his room in preparation for her arrival. This day probably couldn't get any better. Or could it?

* * *

"Mom, I'm going to Nate's house." Katie told her mom, as she walked out the door.

"Ok, have fun." Her mom called after her as Katie shut the door behind her. Katie Forester has grown into a fine young lady. She had her hair tied into her usual ponytail with her pink bow, but her matured body was beyond perfect. Her body figure was astonishing with those deep curves and the perfectly curved hips. She had long legs, making her as tall as Nate, and she had D-cup breasts. Not exactly the perfect look she was hoping for, but it was sexy enough. This look made her more popular than she was back in grade school. Her body made ANY boy flock for her. But she only wanted one in particular, and she was on her way to his house right now.

* * *

"Well I think I did a good job cleaning this place, don't you think?" Nate asked his Yo-Kai pals as he finished cleaning up his room the best he could. It looked practically spotless. So clean, anyone could be impressed.

"Oh my!" Whisper gasped.

"This is so clean!" Jibanyan said in awe.

"Thanks for helping me out, Washogun." Nate thanked a white samurai with the large spray bottle in his hand. This was Washogun of the brave tribe, a Yo-Kai who could clean even the toughest messes.

"Anytime, my friend." Washogun replied. "If you have any more messes to clean, summon me anytime." And with that, the samurai yo-kai dashed out of the window to find another mess in Springdale to clean.

"Now I don't want you two around while I'm hanging out with Katie." Nate told Whisper and Jibanyan. "So can you please stay hidden and not interfere?"

"Oh don't worry, Nate. We won't interfere." Whisper assured his master.

"Nyeah, we'll stay out of sight." Jibanyan promised. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"That might either be Katie or the delivery." Nate said as he went to get the door. His Yo-Kai pals followed him but only as far as the bottom of the staircase. Nate opened the door and there at the doorstep was Katie. She looked beautiful. Even Nate's Yo-Kai pals could tell.

"Hi Nate." Katie greeted.

"Katie!" Nate replied happily. "Come on in." And with that, Katie walked inside and took her shoes off. And as on cue, Whisper and Jibanyan dashed upstairs and hid themselves in Nate's closet with Hidabat.

"Thanks for coming." Nate told her. "This really takes a weight off my shoulders."

"Glad we were able to work this out." Katie replied. "Now let's go to your room. Then we can get started." Nate was surprised by this.

"Why up there?" He asked. "We can just hang out in the living room, can we?"

"Not for what I want to do with you." Katie answered hungrily. This both surprised and confused Nate. But he then decided the best way to know what she wants to do is to find out the hard way.

"Ok then, let's go." He agreed. Katie squealed internally as the two walked up the stairs to Nate's room. When they got there, Nate opened the door and the two walked in. Nate looked around hoping his Yo-Kai pals were not anywhere spying on them. They were, but not in plain sight. They were hiding in Nate's closet with Hidabat. And were careful not to say a word, at least not out loud.

"So, what exactly do you want to do up here, Katie?" Nate asked. Katie grinned, walked to Nate's bed and sat on it. She then looked at Nate and motioned a finger, beckoning him to join her. Nate's heart skipped a beat as he approached her. When he reached her, Katie extended her arm and took Nate's hand.

"THIS!" Katie declared, and she yanked Nate's arm, pulling him onto the bed. Nate yelped in surprise as his left side landed on the mattress. Katie then rolled him onto his backside and got on top of him. Nate just stared into her shimmering eyes. Then without warning, Katie claimed his lips with hers, kissing him passionately and lovingly. Nate was shocked as her lips were pressed against his. He dreamed of this happening between him and her, but this was much better than that.

"Nate," Katie whispered, pulling her lips away so she could speak clearly, "embrace me." Nate did as she said and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. This was a sign for Katie to make her next move. She claimed Nate's lips again. But this time, it was more aggressive. Then her tongue brushed his lips, begging for entry. The two closed their eyes as Nate's mouth opened up letting Katie's tongue in. And at that moment, the kiss blossomed into a full make out session. It only went for a few minutes so far, but to Nate and Katie it felt like it went on for hours and they didn't want it to end.

 _Ding dong!_ Nate and Katie stopped and looked towards the bedroom door as the house doorbell rang.

"Ack! That's gotta be my mom's delivery." Nate panicked. "Sorry about this Katie. But I have to answer that or my mom will kill me."

"Oh don't worry about it, Nate." Katie replied as she got off of him. "I sign deliveries for my mom all the time, so I know what it's like." Nate smiled as he saw Katie had a good understanding of the situation.

"Be right back." Nate told her as he left the room to answer the door.

 _Besides,_ Katie thought to herself, grinning mischievously, _I wanted to surprise you with the next part anyway._

* * *

"Oh thank goodness, it's only you." The delivery man sighed as Nate opened the door. "I thought it would be that scary woman with the evil eyes."

"Don't worry." Nate told him as he took the package and signed the paperwork. "She's only scary when mad."

"Ok." The deliveryman said as he took back his clipboard. "Thank you for your service." And he took his leave.

"No problem. And thank you." Nate replied as he closed the door. He then set the package on the coffee table in the living room.

"Well, that's done." Nate said, nodding his head. "Now to get back to Katie." He immediately ran upstairs back up to his bedroom.

"Ok, so where were…" Nate started as he opened the door. But he suddenly stopped in the middle of his sentence and froze. He was in complete shock. For there on his bed, Katie was still there, but now….she was just in her bright pink bra and panties.

 _What the..?!_ He thought. Then he saw her clothes on the floor. _Did she get herself undressed while I was downstairs?!_

"Come here, Nate." Katie begged. Nate obeyed and slowly walked to the bed. When he got there, the nearly-naked Katie got to her knees and cupped Nate's face with her hands.

"Oh Nate," She whispered. "This is what I wanted to do with you." Nate consciously heard that, but he obviously looked like he was entranced. And he clearly was by the beauty of Katie's sexy body. But that didn't stop him from noticing a tear running down her cheek. With whatever consciousness he had left, he used to bring a hand to her face and wipe the tear away. Seeing this as a sign showing how much Nate cared about her, Katie's smile grew, and more tears welled up in her eyes. Unable to hold it in any longer, she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him as she broke down crying. Nate, who regained full consciousness after taking Katie's hug, returned the embrace and rubbed her back to comfort her.

"Oh Nate," Katie cried happily. "I love you so much!" Nate suddenly felt fireworks going off in his mind. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Katie Forester, the girl of his dreams, just told him that she LOVED him. Tears of joy started to well up in his eyes as well.

"Oh Katie," Nate cried happily. "I love you too. I always have." Katie hugged Nate even tighter after hearing that. She figured Nate had a crush on her, but she never thought he loved her THIS long. This made her even happier. So she then lifted her head so that her eyes stared right into Nate's eyes.

"Ok," She told him. "LET'S DO IT!" Nate couldn't believe what she just told him. First Katie came to his house to hang out, they made out, she told him she loved him, and now she asked him to have sex with her. Amazing! Nate was going to have sex with Katie for the first time.

"ALRIGHT!" He declared happily. And he quickly tore off his shirt. Katie, who was just as fast, went for his pants. She unbuttoned them and pulled them down, revealing Nate's black boxers, much to Katie's amazement.

"Nice!" Katie grinned. "Now let's see what's in there!" She pulled down Nate's boxers to reveal his now erected member. Nate was somewhat average, but surprisingly, his member was beyond that. Katie wanted a piece of it, so she stuck the whole thing into her mouth and started sucking. Nate panted and moaned as she sucked.

"Ah….Ah….Katie…." Nate panted, feeling the pleasure flow through his body. "Ahh….Ah….I'm gonna.."

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Katie retorted, pulling her mouth away from his now wet cock. "Not yet." She examined Nate's penis, checking to see if it was wet enough.

"Ok, you're all good." She approved, and then she gave Nate another hug around the neck. "Your turn! Do me!"

"You got it!" Nate replied as he unclipped her bra, removed it and tossed it to the floor. He eyed her left breast.

"Go on, Nate! Suck on it!" Katie told him. Nate obeyed and sucked on her breast. Katie started panting and moaning as he sucked. Suddenly, she lactated. Her milk went down Nate's throat, fast enough to make him utter a cough. But he didn't mind. The pleasure was too great to worry about such petty things like that.

"Other one next." Katie directed. Nate obeyed and sucked on the other breast too. The same pleasure soared through Katie's body as he sucked. Nothing out of that one, but that didn't matter too much.

"One more." Katie told him. Nate was a little confused by this. One more BREAST? But that's impossible. But then he realized what she was REALLY saying. One more PART! He grinned. Seeing the look on his face, Katie lied her back on the bed mattress so Nate could do his work. He slowly pulled Katie's final garments off. After he tossed the panties to the floor, he went for her womanhood. He licked her opening, trying to get it as wet as possible. Katie felt more pleasure rolling in as Nate's tongue caressed her pussy. But she wasn't ready for her orgasm to come, not yet at least.

"Ok stop." Katie told him. Nate looked up at her in shock and confusion. Then a hint of sadness started to come out. But before Nate could get any heartbreaking thoughts in his mind, Katie quickly said "We're ready!" Nate then realized that it was finally time. He was finally gonna make love to her for the first time. He couldn't wait to do it, but there were some concerns.

"You really wanna do this, Katie?" He asked her, which irritated her a little. "Sorry. I'm just not wearing a condom, that's all. And since we're not married yet, I can't risk you getting pregnant now. Especially while we're this young."

"It'll be okay, Nate. Trust me." Katie reassured him. "I kinda took a birth control pill before coming." Nate was surprised. She was actually prepared to avoid early pregnancy.

"But DON'T tell my mom about it, got it?" She warned. Nate nodded, promising not to tell a soul. Katie smiled, knowing she can trust him.

"Ok then, take me!" She yelled. "Push that dick of yours into me!"

"Ok, HERE I COME!" Nate shouted, pushing her penis into her vagina, making her scream for more. Suddenly, Nate saw a little blood come out.

"Don't worry about it." Katie told him. "You just penetrated my hymen. That was bound to happen eventually." Nate nodded in understanding and continued until he was fully inside her. He laid on top of her and she wrapped her arms around him to brace herself. Nate then started. Long, slow thrusts went in and out of her. Katie could feel the pleasure flowing through her as Nate's penis moved back and forth in her vagina. It amazed her that it fit so well in there. Nate however, was feeling the pleasure too. So much that he started to pick up the pace. His thrusts went much faster than before. Katie was now feeling it like crazy. It felt so amazing. Enough to make her eyes roll back, as a matter of fact.

"Katie," Nate panted as he thrusted. "I can't hold back any longer!"

"Then let it out, Nate!" Katie moaned. "Cum inside me!" Nate kept going until he finally screamed. He finally climaxed. His cum went through Katie's vagina, meeting her cum as she had her first orgasm at the very same moment. Nate laid on top of her. Both were now panting. To them, that was awesome! Just then, the sound of the house door opening and closing made it to the room. Nate's eyes widened in horror. His mom was back.

"Nate.." His mom called. "I'm home. You still here?" She then noticed her package on the coffee table. She smiled, knowing that her son listened this time.

"Yes mom, I'm still here." Nate yelled from upstairs. "Oh, and if you don't mind, Katie's here. She came by to hang out."

"Hi, Mrs. Adams." Katie called. Nate's mom was surprised. Katie came over? Without her knowing? What were they doing while she was away? She had to know! Nate knew this, and he began to panic. What will his mom say if she caught them having sex? That would mean big trouble for both of them, not just from Nate's mom, but from KATIE'S mom as well! Nate couldn't let that happen. He had to come up with something.

"Nate and I were just playing some games upstairs." Katie called out, coming to Nate's rescue. She too didn't want any trouble from her parents, or Nate's parents. "Sorry for not telling you."

"It's okay." Nate's mom called back. "But I'm gonna check on you two later." Nate and Katie froze hearing this. They could get easily busted if they didn't think of something.

"Ok then." Nate called back. "I think I'm gonna take a shower then."

"I'll take one after you." Katie chimed in. Luckily, Nate had a towel in his room so he grabbed it and headed for the shower to wash himself up. After he finished, he went upstairs to his room, bringing another towel with him for Katie. Katie took the spare towel and took her turn with the shower. Later, Nate's mom peered in Nate's room. There, she saw Nate and Katie conversing and taking turns playing a game on Nate's handheld.

"Just checking on you two." She told them. Nate and Katie glanced at her, smiled and nodded.

"Ok, carry on." Nate's mom smiled, closed the bedroom door and went back downstairs. Now that the coast was clear, Nate and Katie tore off their clothes again and once again started having sex. This time, they kept their moans and noises as quiet as possible so Nate's mom wouldn't come up again. But apparently they didn't have to worry about that, because little did they know, Whisper and Jibanyan, who've been in Nate's closet all this time, called some Yo-Kai over to help. With the help of Enduriphant and Blandon, Nate and Katie were having sex endlessly without anyone noticing the noise. It was too enjoyable to end, but the couple knew it would have to stop eventually. But for now, they were just gonna enjoy it while it lasted.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, that's the end of that one. Katie said that she would have sex with Nate for the fun of it, and now she's done it. Hope you enjoyed this story.**

 **And since I have a little too much on my plate right now, (work, computer troubles, my YouTube channel, preparing for college) I will thank people for their reviews and only answer questions related to my stories or future stories I plan to write. Sorry, DragonBlade B5. I do like that you have a ton of questions for me, but you're kinda asking too much in terms of detail, and that has proven to be too much for me to handle. So I'm only answering questions related to my stories for future stories.**

 **Next, I have plans for three stories. 1: It saddens me to see the series come to a close, but I'll do a story for it anyway. Adventure Time! 2: I'm also gonna do a Yugioh VRAINS Yusaku and Aoi story. This story will be a fanfiction film I plan to do for YouTube in the future. And 3: I'm also planning a Xiaolin Showdown story. I have a tendency to imagine myself as a main character in a movie or TV show I really enjoy, so this story idea was born from an idea from putting myself as a main character in Xiaolin Showdown.**


End file.
